Connection
by James34yo
Summary: My version of the arrival of Jess to Stars Hallow somewhat different with a few things in common with the story itself. Mostly Jess and Rory's perspective. Warning will have mild cursing and maybe some mild and but not really sexual scenes.
1. Chapter 1: Time drifts Jess arrival

_**I do not own Gilmore Girls enterprise or whatever they call it and I do not own any of the songs I might be putting up except some that I wrote and it'll probably have the artist name unless someone is singing I will say up ahead if I put up a song I do not own. **_

Chapter 1: Time drifts- Jess arrival

Jess casually glared out the window of the bus. He had no idea what the fuck he was thinking agreeing with his mom to even move to Stars Hallow wherever that was. How can his mother be so inconsiderate to his feelings about leaving his friends, job though it didn't really pay much, and his collection of books. He knew his life was mess up and he knew his mother's life is also however that doesn't mean that he had to move to this god forsaken city. Within minutes the bus had approached the sign that states clearly "Stars Hallow."

"Damn it I'm almost there" Jess mumble to himself quietly.

Within minutes of tapping his foot the bus halted to a stop. Slowly and carefully Jess pushed himself up and grabs his long brown bag that looked almost like a one of those military army has in boot camp or something. He stepped ever so slowly as he noticed he was the last person on the bus as though in some miracle he would wake up for this forsaken dream that lingers his mind.

As soon as he stepped out he noticed a men a little over six foot tall with a blue hat backwards with a grey shirt that has a collar shirt on top of it clearly not buttoned and some worn out blue jeans. As Jess stepped off the bus he knew the instant he saw the men's eyes that he was his uncle Luke due to the matching stare that his mother keeps- more of a glare of seriousness though it seemed that it runs in the family not really being provoke as anything bad.

"Jess?" the men questioned.

"Yup, _Uncle _Luke I take it," Jess said as Luke's glare intensified with a magnitude of one million.

"Don't call me that," Luke expressed as he hated the fact that he was in fact a uncle throughout his sister's expense.

"Well I own a dinner not too far from here. Is that all your stuff," he questioned trying to grab it.

"No I got it," Jess cautiously explained. He didn't need help in New York what makes you think he needs help now he thought to himself.

Within minutes they reached a place that had_ Luke's _written on a sign that hangs near the door. As he opened the door the bell rang and Jess was annoyed knowing how he hated the small town atmosphere. Soon however Jess was being led upstairs.

"Well this is your room for now- you have your airbed here- temporary till I buy one. We got some food downstairs and some Frosted Flakes cereal." Luke said uncomfortably.

"That's gr-eat" Jess replied.

"Need any help unpacking your stuff?" Luke questioned but soon afterwards Jess emptied his belongings on his bed.

"No I'm good" Jess replied.

"Well that's pretty much it. School for you doesn't start till Monday since I have to come with you and get the papers set up." Luke casually replied.

"Is that it?" Jess asked.

"Yup pretty much" Luke said.

"Can I go out" Jess said not even waiting for a reply as he stepped out.

"But don't you need the keys?" Luke asked.

"No I don't" Jess replied as he was off.

"I don't even want to know" Luke mumbled to himself as he soon got out to serve waiting customers downstairs.

(************************************************************************************)

Jess sat down on a bridge he spotted earlier on his way to the dinner thinking it was the spot that wasn't really going to be a real hang out spot for anybody. He cautiously looked around as he lit up a cigarette which was of course consisted of a Newport. He slowly inhaled the smoke as he held it in for a couple of seconds than blew out. He then got his book out and started reading _Oliver Twist_- can be argued as his favorite book.

He had finished his cigarette long before he noticed a young girl get out of a bus and joyfully hop towards the dinner he had left- of course Jess didn't know if she was heading to the dinner but of course instinct told him that Luke's was probably the best place to eat around this town anyway. The girl's gorgeous blue eyes fell on Jess as she stopped in mid-step after a minute she started to walk towards wherever her destination was as Jess absent-mind recovered as he continued reading his book.

(************************************************************************************)

When Rory Gilmore arrives at Luke she couldn't help but feel happy she had no idea why but she was. Luke sets a plate towards Rory.

"Gosh Luke you know me so well" Rory said as she grabbed a fry and shoved it into her mouth waiting for the arrival of her mother.

"Yup, so how was school?" He asked Rory.

"Same old same old Paris still gets on my nerves but she does it every day anyway" she said looking up with a sly smile.

Lorelei finally arrived after what seemed like three hours aka three minutes to Rory.

"Mom what took you!" Rory exclaimed giving her a well-deserved hug.

"I missed you too" Lorelei answered. "So anything new came up Luke?"

"Nothing really the same stuff- Taylor enforce a new law like he does every day, lunch was busy, Kirk is still nerdy somewhat and oh yea my nephew is living with me now he arrived earlier today." Luke answered.

"Wait why didn't you say that first?" Rory asked.

"Oh yea I forgot to mention to you that Luke was buying some Frosty Flakes cereal." Lorelei stated as she smirked at Luke.

Luke glared.

"That's gr-eat" Rory stated sarcastically.

"Haha, very funny I got the same statement with Jess."

"So I take it that's his name" Lorelei says.

"Yup, his sixteen and turning seventeen mid-February and his a senior in high school for some odd reason" Luke states.

"Guess he skipped some grades like Rory" Lorelei said. "He must be pretty smart!"

"I don't know maybe but I'm not too sure of it at all. He has this 'shoot me now' attitude written all over him." Luke states.

"Guess it runs in the family" Lorelei said grinning a little.

"Haha very funny." Luke states.

"Hey I got Luke to laugh twice in one day on no Armageddon must be arriving early!" Lorelei states playfully.

_**Please Review so I know if I should continue writing I have some great idea for this story and if I have at least seven comments by different people than I'll probably say this story is successful so far and post the second chapter and maybe the third but I'm posting weekly probably- to my readers with Gundam Seed this doesn't mean I'm not continuing the story just have writers block I know where I want to go but I'm not too sure how to handle it if that makes any sense.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Misunderstanding?

Chapter 2: Misunderstanding?

Jess immediately noticed something was wrong sitting on the bridge he smelled and saw smoked started to appear near the north side of town. He had no idea what was happening but he decided to check it out. Within minutes he noticed an apartment building set on fire and people gathered around saying that three kids and an adult was trapped on the fifth floor. Jess silently sneaked his way through the backside of the building deciding if he should even try. Within seconds he tried the backdoor noticing it was locked so he kicked it open. Within seconds Jess was sprinting through the stairs noticing that the stairs was badly damaged by the fire and he should hurry up. After what seemed like an eternity he finally arrived on the fifth floor and tried the first door he saw noticing that it was locked he kicked it in. No one was there so he tried the next door and to his relief he found what the crowd outside was talking about. However when he examine the situation there was more than the eye appear- the kids were all unconscious and the person watching them laid possibly dead. Jess checks the women's pulse and found out that she was unconscious as well.

"Fuck!" Jess screamed.

"Mister are you here to help us" a boy who seemed to be the oldest asked terrified.

"Yes but you have to listen and follow every instruction I give you okay?" Jess asked calming down a little.

The little boy nodded. Jess looked at the other two kids and noticed that the smallest one was still breathing however it was faint. The second to the oldest heartbeat was pumping unnaturally fast. Jess decided it would be easier if he picked up the women first than the second to the oldest one.

"Okay pick her up" Jess said as he motioned the boy to pick up the youngest kid. "Now follow me and make sure to stay behind me okay?"

The walked downstairs was a struggle to Jess having to carry the women and a child as he slowly made sure that the stairs would not end up collapsing examining every step. He hurried downstairs noticing that the boy helping wasn't doing too well with the extra weight in hand however the boy was managing well. Within what seemed like forever he reached the bottom of the steps and examine his surrounding noticing that the back door was now gravely had fire set surrounding the exit.

"Shit" Jess thought looking at the kid.

"Stay here for a second, I'll be back for you" Jess quickly ran through the fire burning part of his jeans in the process but managing to get out.

He quickly set the kid down near the grass and gently laid the women down now noticing that she was not older than fifteen at the most. He quickly came back noticing that the boy from earlier fainted now he quickly grab him to his back and took the other kid to his hand. As quick as he can he ran out of the fire again burning his legs a little however his mind process was not too demanding of the pain.

Jess laid the kids down near the other two he saved and check their pulse to make sure they were breathing. He tapped his jeans that were set on fire quickly vanquishing the fire that enveloped him. After he noticed that they were he quickly informed the paramedics that there were people in the back of the building- the paramedics quickly rushed however one of them noticed the burned legs of Jess.

"Are you okay?" the women paramedic asked who wasn't older than twenty said her voice shaking now knowing that the Jess had saved the people trapped in the building.

The respond Jess gave was something that she had not expected however as he walked away. Not knowing what to does she watch eagerly as Jess silently jumped a fence before continuing her way back to the people from the building that needed their attention.

Not really knowing what to do now Jess quickly made his way to the bridge as he took off his shoes and socks and calmly set his foot on the cold water. He knew he had some explaining to do to Luke if he ever found out so not really wanting the whole hero aspect of it he decided to go change his pants when his legs feel a little better.

About thirty minutes later he decided his legs were good enough as he winced a little when he stood up. Within minutes Jess was up and going trying to farther his leg stability as he set to go to a local market place. A few moments later Jess swiped some money from the charity funds while the cashier helped someone look for something since he had left his wallet down at Luke's apartment to buy some bandage and ointment. He quickly noticed a tall man serving the towns people in front of him and to be a little thankful he noticed that not many people were their one possibly two in the back. He quickly paid and left and headed towards the apartment that was connected to Luke's dinner. Jess quickly made his way towards the back and opened the door hoping that Luke wasn't in the back. As soon as the coast was cleared he quickly made his way to the upstairs noticing that the door was locked he quickly took the paper clip from his book and unlocked the door within a few seconds of lock picking it.

Jess quickly got in before anyone else noticed and shut the door locking it successfully. Within minutes he took off his pants and quickly applied the ointment and bandages on his burned legs. The ointment stung but he did not really care at the moment. Within minutes he took a new pair of pants from his belongings and put it on as well as a wallet. Quickly he took his burned pants and made his way down locking the door in the process with the paper clip he used earlier. Within minutes he was downstairs again making his way towards some random trash bin and throwing it away. He knew he swiped a twenty from the donations and quickly returned it plus an extra ten before someone sets off on him little did he know the towns elected representative was already making a complaint about him swiping the money to Luke.

(***********************************************************************************)

Luke watched as the girls left his dinner just than however Taylor made his way towards him.

"Do you know your hoodlum nephew of yours has stolen money from the charity fund to help repair the bridge!" Taylor exclaimed.

"What do you have proof? You're crazy! He wouldn't do that" Luke yelled back.

"No, but I know there was a twenty their before he arrived and got out of the store and now it's not there anymore when he left!"

"Well if he say he didn't do it than he didn't do it" Luke said a little furious hat Taylor will do this. "Now get out of my dinner."

Within a couple of minutes Luke made his way towards Jess seeing him near the school on a park bench reading.

"Hey" Luke said catching Jess's attention. "How's the book?"

"Great" Jess replied.

"You learn anything good?"

"Oh yea tons of things, I got tons of gold stars plaster on my forehead."

"I had an interesting call today. Want to know who it was from?"

"Not really."

"It was from Taylor Doose you know he owns the market."

"If you say so" Jess calmly states as he got up and started walking with Luke following him. Jess slipped his book to his back pocket.

"He said that you came in today."

"He did, now really."

"And he said that you took some money from a donation cup to help repair the bridge. I told him he was crazy. You wouldn't do that you weren't a thief and I wasn't going to start trouble and kicked him out. Now don't get me wrong I enjoy kicking him out and he is crazy but I was wondering if maybe if any of the other things he said were true."  
"What do you think?"

"I think if you tell me what he was saying is not true than I'm going to believe it's not true."  
"Okay it's not true." He mocked.

"That does not sound very convincing."

"Then what exactly do you want from me? You putting me on this place that the brochure says the pledge allegiance in six different languages two of which I have never even heard of before. You take me away from my home my friends and now you want what from me?" He said as he stopped in mid-step.  
"I'm trying to help you."

"Well stop trying. Stop talking to me and stop asking me questions. Just stop!"

"That's what you want?"

"Yes!"

"That's really what you want?"  
"Yes!"

"Fine you got it" Luke screamed.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome!"

With that Jess and Luke started walking towards the bridge. In anger when they reached the portion the Luke knew wasn't too deep or too shallow Luke immediately pushed Jess in the lake and Jess fell in a big splash falling a little too awkward as he legs flung up in the air. Luke looked back to see Jess push his hair up and look at him.

When Luke reached his dinner Luke quickly pulled a fifty out his pocket and handed it to Taylor.

"What's this for?" Taylor asked surprised by the new take of what Luke just did.

"You said that he stole money from the charity fund now here."

"Sorry Luke I must have been mistaken when I looked it was there covered by up by a ten." Taylor apologized.

"And you tell me this now! Just get out!" Luke said not remembering that he gave Taylor a fifty dollar bill.

_**PLEASE DO COMMENT. I would appreciate it to know your thoughts about the chapters and later on just so I know if I should continue writing this story or come back to the story I'm currently writing though I still have readers block of what to do.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontation

Chapter 3: Confrontation

Jess soaked and drenched as he limped his way to the dinner wanting to make some commotion with Luke's customer as he walked through the front door of the dinner. Luke quickly noticed and wanted to apologize however Jess glared made him to do stand there otherwise. Jess quickly walked upstairs as he took his pants off glad that the bandage was not soaked but slightly wet. He went to the bathroom and took a towel to dry off taking his sweater off in the process.

"Damn this is a terrible first couple of hours in this pathetic excuse for a town!" Jess said as he trembled as he felt his knees give away to the pain that his leg was causing. Jess swiftly looked himself on the mirror which glared back at him. This was him something he needed to accept. He wasn't one of those people who go around wanting to help- he just needed to look out for his own sake. He knew he had some bad expressions with some people already and didn't really give a shit. For all he cares he stole the money rather than borrow at the time for short time relief which was true so he guess he did really steal the money- talk about bad karma. Jess carefully checks if his bandage was making the wound uncomfortable which at the moment wasn't.

It took Jess a few moments to put on dry cloths due to the fact he was still struggling with his legs. He had experience this kind of pain before however it was like something indescribable when it happens and Jess hated the pain that surge to his body and at times he also love it. Maybe it was because of his past or maybe it was because of how he got the wounds that scared his back, chest, maybe his legs- some unnoticeable to the naked eye like the wound that use to scar his neck a few years ago.

He looked at the book in his back pocket and noticed that it was presently wet so he set it off to the window hoping it'll dry. Slowly and carefully Jess took out a cigarette which was also currently wet drying it by making the lighters flame touch the white portion of the cigarette till it was dry than lighting and inhaling taking a big drag. Within seconds Jess was sitting near his bedside taking out one of his books that were dry and reading it thoroughly making a note in the margins once in a while as he took more drug of his cancer stick forgetting the day event.

(************************************************************************************)

Luke knocked loudly at Lorelei's back door.

"I just pushed him in the lake!"

"What? Okay am I missing something here?" Lorelei asked as she drank some more of beloved coffee.

"Jess I pushed him in the lake. There was a confrontation that involve Taylor claiming that Jess stole some money from the charity fund to help repair the bridge but it turned out a mistake but not before I had my own confrontation with Jess and Jess was being impossible! This is bad!"

"Depends can he swim?"

"His fine- wet but fine. It's just I lost it. I don't know how you do it I am so far over my head I can't see my own hat!"

"Try turning it around."

"God how could I be so stupid taking up this responsibility. What was I thinking! Why did I say yes to this."

"Because you saw a kid in desperate need of some help and you thought you would throw him a line."

"But me raising a kid! I don't even like kids their always sticky you know like they got jam on their hands even if their isn't jam in the house somehow they always have jam on their hands! I'm not the right guy to deal with that I have no patient for jam hands!"

"Okay slow down first of all Jess is sixteen or seventeen his probably over with the jam stage in his life and second of all you can do this if you want to you totally capable but you can't just buy a bed with some sheets and expect things to do itself it takes more than that. That will not work!"

"I swear I'll kill Liz!"

"Hey Liz is not the point anymore Liz is not here Jess is here however and you need to figure something out and solve it and try to figure some bonding thing or something that will get you and him to understand each other prospective. What about you and Jess goes to dinner in my house tonight at least it'll do something about dinner and meeting other people in town."

"Okay thank you Lorelei you don't know how much I appreciate it is there any way I can pay you back or something."

"Well I did miss Danish day…" Lorelei says drifting off.

"Tomorrow come to the dinner."

"But tomorrow is not Danish day."

"Just be there" Luke said frustrated and left through the front door. "See you at nine."

When Luke arrived at the apartment he noticed that Jess was sitting on the floor leaning on the side of his bed smoking a cigarette.

"Okay we got the patch, the gum, some kind of tapes, Shines orbs, some health books, and several picture of diseases of lungs to hang on the fridge." Luke said throwing each item on the bed near Jess. "Pretty huh? This is done." Luke said as he grabbed the cigarette Jess was smoking.

"Hey" Jess said making a comment as Luke threw his cigarette out the window noticing the book was also there avoiding it and throwing it near the streets instead.

"You will go to school, you will come home, you will work at the dinner until closing, you will do your homework, and then you will go to bed. Weekends are for chores and some approved outings. Poultry and other stuff like that all discussable. You will not steal" Luke said pausing a little knowing that Jess didn't steal at least at the moment however not wanting to have his authority vanish continues. "You will graduate from high school."

"You can't just…"

"I can just" Luke stated firmly. "I am not just letting you fall off the face of the earth you will not drift I won't let it happen now I don't know if this is the right way to handle this but this is the way it's being handle and that my friend is the end of this discussion! And by the way we will have dinner at Lorelei's tonight!"

Jess stared at Luke with a glare that can kill. He got up from where he was sitting wincing a little from the pain that his legs was causing him grabs his jacket and headed out the door.

"Where are you going!"

"Out!" Jess stated also as firmly as Luke.

Sighing a little Luke states, "Well at least I asked."

Luke looked at the time noticing it was only six thirty.

"I hope he gets here before dinner at Lorelei's." Luke mumbles to himself.

_**Please do comment since I like comments and what people thinks about the story thus far and I really appreciate that someone is actually reading it. Yes I know that the episodes already had the dialogs but I just want to get all the things I think important done so I can go on with my life and write something new and not bored people that rather just watch the TV show. Well after a couple more of repeated events that already I promise I'll write something worth your while if you choice to continue reading. Thank you!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner Disaster?

Chapter 4: Dinner Disaster?

Jess pulled out his laptop he had bought in New York doing a review on what he had just read. It wasn't much but he still gets paid for doing it. Jess was considered one of the best book reviewer back in New York that he had been quoted by dozen of books by his unique criteria of quotation and untamable knowledge of the book that was being reviewed. He love giving his insights to any book that's probably why he does it but sometimes he just does it to keep his mind busy from what's really screwing with his head.

"Jess come on we're going to be late for dinner at Lorelei's!" Luke said as he from downstairs. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing" Jess said shutting the laptop screen not really settle but enough to shut Luke out about it till later anyway.

Jess and Luke started their trip towards the Gilmore and people started to whisper probably because they didn't know that Liz had a child thinking to themselves that Luke probably got someone knock up and didn't even know he had a kid. Within seconds that rumor spread out all across town.

Jess shakily moved his way up the front porch noticing Jess squint on every step Luke had to ask.

"Are you okay" Luke asked.

"Fantastic" Jess sarcastic tone answered. So that Luke could ignore the comment Jess rang the doorbell. A few seconds later Lorelei opened the door.

"Hey you welcome to my loving and secretive hiding place to stash my drug deals are you here to buy some drugs." Lorelei said trying to keep a straight place.

Jess raised an eyebrow while Luke answered. "Ha ha very funny. Can we come in now?"

"So straight forward are we now Luke come on take it easy. Sookie is up cooking with Jackson now hope you enjoy whatever their cooking something about having a world prospective and cooking many entrees all around the world. Hope that don't bother you in any odd reason so whatever now let's keep on moving."

Jess slowly made his way towards the fireplace while Luke and Lorelei did something in the dining room. He noticed a cute girl's picture not being able to help it he picked it up and looked at it more closely. She was wearing a sleeve shirt while she was hugging a teddy bear for some odd reason. He then picked up a more recent picture of Rory she was wearing a pink sweater that fitted her body perfectly with her body tilted side and her head looking towards the camara. He put the picture down just in time for Lorelei to appear from the dining room.

(************************************************************************************)

"So that's him?" Lorelei asked excitedly.

"Yup that's him." Luke said.

"How's the attitude?" Lorelei asked.

"Could be better."

"So how was your day Luke?" Lorelei asked.

"Well I guess it was all right except for that whole Taylor confrontation which could have avoided the Jess and me confrontation it would have been better. He did go out right when I showed him to my apartment though so I'm not sure what he did today for those two hours that he was gone."

"So where did he go? You didn't ask him where he was going."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know maybe because he's not two. I did see him at a bench when I went looking for him just before I pushed him in the lake."

"So you let him out in a new town?" Lorelei asked. "He doesn't know his way around yet."

"Way around what this is Stars Hallow you take three left and you're back at the center of town."

"Luke when a kid goes out you got to at least ask him where his going."

"Why?"

"Because you're responsible for him now if he decides to knock over a liquor store it's your fault."

"If I did ask him where he was going and he really attended to knock over a liquor store do you honestly think he'll tell that."

"If his dumb."

"His fine new topic besides I did asked him where he was going after I talked to you about pushing him in the lake and brought down some ground rules."

"Wow at least you came from not knowing anything about parenting and worrying about sticky fingers to setting ground rules. I'm so proud of you my little man is finally growing up." Lorelei said playing around.

"Ha ha funny. Now could we go talk about something else?" Luke said helping Lorelei set the table. For a couple of minutes they we're busy doing just that.

"Well I'm going to meet Jess before you put some crazy ideas about me in his head." Lorelei said as she grinned a little.

"How do you know if I already had?" Luke asked.

"Why would you be asking than- so ha you're lying" Lorelei said as she headed towards the living room.

She looked at Jess curiously who was examining his environment thoroughly. She suddenly remembered the first time she and Rory had moved here and the decoration was finished. Rory at the time was six- a very observant six years who examined everything. Suddenly she snapped out of it.

"Hey Jess" Lorelei said.

"Hi" Jess mumbled.

"You should go meet my daughter she's about your age I'm sure she can show you where all the good wilding goes on."

Jess nodded impatiently.

"Well I hope you like it here and the dinner also."

Jess nodded again impatiently.

"So class dismiss- you should meet my daughter come on I'll introduce you to my gift from above." Lorelei said as she stepped through the door to her left. "Hey Rory…"

"Hold on a second mom let me finish this." A calm voice said from behind Lorelei.

Jess cautiously stepped towards the door not really wanting to much harsh movements for some odd reason.

"She's in here." Lorelei said as she motions where Rory was. "I'll let you introduce yourself I got to check up on the food and all that stuff."

Jess nodded and started to walk towards Rory's room. She was sitting on a very uncomfortable dinner chair working on the computer. Her body composure was straight and immediately Jess liked her.

"Hey" Rory said with a smile turning around her work on the paper about parking lot pavement.

"Hey" Jess said noticing her beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm Rory."

"Yea I figured."

"Nice to meet you."

Jess walked up her room not wanting to get lost in her beautiful blue eyes that sparkle even with the terrible lighting in her room.

"Wow- aren't we hook on phoenix." Jess said trying to make a bad impression as he looked around her room noticing a wide variety of book collection.

"Oh I read a lot" Rory said standing up from her chair not noticing Jess failed attempt to make a bad impression. "Do you read?"

"Not much" Jess said taking a quick glance at Rory picking up a copy of Howl.

"I can loan you that if you want." Rory said pointing at the book but quickly taking her hand and shoving it in her pockets. "It's great."

Jess quickly put the book down.

"No thanks." Jess said.

Jess looked towards the ground as Rory continue her small talk. "Well if you change your mind."

Jess moved towards Rory to see what she was working on.

"It's time to move the food to the dining room before Jackson gets addicted trying to eat all the lemons." Lorelei said from the background.

"This open?" Jess asked as he held the windows blinding.

"Oh yea you just have to unlatch them and then push."

"Great" Jess said doing trying to do her instructions. "Shall we?" Jess said taking another glance at her blue eyes before he tried to mess with the latch.

"Shall we what?"

"Bail" Jess asked as Rory stared at him with gapped mouth and stun face.

"Uh" she said looking at Jess's brownish blackish eyes before quickly glancing on the floor avoiding his clear gaze. "No?"

"Why" Jess asked.

"It's a Monday night in Stars Hallow there's nowhere to bail too. Twenty hour mini-mark close twenty minutes ago."

"So we'll walk around or sit on the bench and stare at our shoes."

Jess successful got a laugh from Rory. "Look Sookie just made a ton of really great food and I really would love to try it and I'm starving and it may not seem great idea at the moment it'll be fun trust me." She said with a beautiful smile at her face.

"I don't even know you."

"Well don't I look trust worthy?"

"Maybe."

"Okay good let's eat." Rory said as she headed towards the feast.

Jess stared at her in disbelief.

"You want a soda?"

"Oh I'll go get it."

"Okay."

Jess said as Rory started to walk toward the dining room. Jess quickly looked at the computer noticing it was a dull essay about the re-pavement of the parking lot. Jess quickly typed a sentence that somewhat had a more insightful rather than informative idea about the paper.

Jess opened the fridge quickly noticing lots of alcohol but decided to take it later taking up a soda instead trying out the dinner though he didn't really like the word trust anymore.

_**PLEASE DO COMMENT. I'm not too sure if the story is a hit or not due to the lack of comments but I'll continue writing just because I have great ideas for this story hopefully it'll change some people's mind about the story and think it's a Rory and Jess love story like most stories I read which is true it is but more differently.**_


	5. Chapter 5: It was really a disaster

Chapter 5: It was really a disaster

Jess continued his way to the table after getting a soda and slipping Rory's copy of Howl in his back pocket. Just as Jess reached the door to the dining room he noticed Lorelei come to the kitchen to get the bread. He walks briefly and quietly to the table without really saying a word. Looking up he sees Rory's eyes as she gave him a "give it a try" look. After a couple minutes the dinner was started and he was handed a plate full of food by Lorelei- as he expected the questions started yet he couldn't find it to himself to answer any of them. Suddenly he felt crowded in the table while everyone was ranting on asking questions that he honestly doesn't know the answer too and the weirdness of the people around him bothered him so. He doesn't like this one bit- he had never had a real dinner with these big of a crowd all asking him questions so he just stared down playing with his food. His leg bothering him like hell and the watchful eyes of the people got in his skin. He hadn't had a bite of his food yet and noticed that everybody was already one-fourth done with their food. He hasn't answers anyone's questions or even talk throughout the whole ordeal. Some of the people like Sookie and Jackson started to have their own little chat while Lorelei, Rory and Luke talked about some random stuff about something call Clinton. Within minutes he was getting fed up with it.

Slowly and carefully Jess stood up. Not even giving one word or anything he was quickly out the door. God he needed a cigarette. Walking nowhere in particular he just started to walk. He didn't know where or how but he was now at the bridge firing up a square (cigarette for street slang if anyone doesn't know probably will use this term a lot frequently) and taking a long desired drag out of it. Seconds turn into minutes and minutes turn into an hour and he was there thinking "what the hell am I doing here?" this town is too weird for me- too peaceful.

He did not know what to do. Pretty soon he would have to face the music however he didn't want to. He set up took a pencil from his pocket and started to write down notes in the margins of Howl. Another hour past and he noticed it was probably past eleven. Finishing writing his last thoughts about the book on the last page he found himself standing up to head back to the diner. Yet he still found it to himself just to wonder the sleeping town not really giving a shit what anybody from the house thought of him.

He finds himself near the book store that he past while wondering around. He then noticed a familiar girl come out of it holding out a bag probably with a notebook. He quickly tries to turn around and walk the opposite direction however she quickly noticed him.

"Hey…" Rory tried to say.

"Hey yourself" Jess said as he quietly walked and crossed the streets double taking and just figured that he might as well get it over with.

"You left…" Rory said.

"Huh" Jess said.

"You sound pretty proud of it."

Jess didn't answer.

"We'll Luke convinced everyone not to get caught up in it and continue talking- says that you needed your space or something still that was quite a disappearing act you pulled you must be a great magician or something."

"Guess so" Jess said.

"You're being impossible" Rory exclaimed.

"Sorry" Jess said with a tone of no regret fullness at all. Finally giving up because she seemed to be following him Jess decided to give an answer. "Politics and tough poll parties aren't really my thing."

"Too cool for school huh?"

"Yes that is me."

Jess started to play with a trick coin. "What are you doing?"

"Oh this?" Jess asked as he played some more with the coin with his hand and suddenly making it disappear. "Nothing- just another disappearing act."

"Little tip?"

"Yea?"

"If you ever want to speak to me again don't pull that out of my ear."

"So I assume the nose is also off limit."

"Anyplace you won't naturally find a coin at let's leave it that way." Rory states as she and Jess continued to walk.

"So what are you doing now?"

"I have some homework and paper to finish."

"I assume you haven't been in your room since the whole incident?"

"Yes" Rory replied.

"Well I'll leave you this last trick." Jess said as he pulled the book out of his pocket and handing it to Rory.

"You bought a copy of Howl? I told you I'll lend you mine."

"It is yours." Jess said nonchalantly.

"You stole my book!"

"Nope borrowed it."

"Okay that's not a trick that's called a felony." Rory said as she stared with disbelief in her eyes not taking her book as she stared at Jess's eyes with disappointment.

"I just wanted to put some notes in the margins for you." Sensing her brief anger.

"What?" Rory asked confused as she grab her book back and looked thoroughly at each page quickly noticing that there were notes in the margins.

She knew that though Howl was a very short book that the comments on the margins takes a real genius to put down analyzing it thoroughly as he did. She knew that it'll probably take all night not a couple of hours to do what Jess had done without reading the book before.

"You'd read this before" Rory said more than asked.

Jess nodded as he looked at the book that Rory was fiddling with. "About forty times."

Now intrigue by this Rory had to ask. "I thought you didn't read much?" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Well what is much" Jess states her eyes watching his every move intrigue by the new discovery of the "bad boy". "Goodnight Rory." Jess says trying to be spontaneous though they we're pretty much done with their conversation turning around to walk away.

Just to try to see if Jess is a big reader Rory had to say "Goodnight dodger" with emphasis on her voice by the word dodger- Jess turning around now intrigue looked back at Rory still messing with her book glancing and seeing what she'll have to say.

"Dodger?" Jess questions.

With a mischievous grin Rory states "Figure it out." Now turning and walking towards her house still examining the book trying to be spontaneous like Jess.

Plainly to see if she'll be surprise Jess states "Oliver Twist!" without moment's hesitation after she had turned her back on him.

Now having a huge smile on her face she stops turns around and looked at him. She smiled nods and continues walking towards her home.

He started his way back towards the diner with a big grin on his face. Once he got in he noticed a note by the table.

_Jess if you're reading this I'm not mad just get home as soon as you can I'll probably be asleep. I know it must have been weird for you to be surrounded by people you hardly know so I guess I know what you're coming from. – Luke_

_P.S. Make sure you locked up the door I assume you know how to break in so go ahead and do it but that doesn't mean I'm giving you permission to break in somewhere else but here._

Jess looked amused as he locked the door turn the lights off and headed towards the stairs. Glancing towards Rory's house he thought to himself that it may not be so bad after all.

(***********************************************************************************)

_Re-pavement is a reminder of how everybody and everything becomes lifeless in one point of their life. You have to carry on and repave your way through an occurrence something that everybody goes through. The point across is that it is a bitter sweet about everybody and everything becomes obsolete. Makes it more emotional and less factorial something your teacher would love to read._

Rory smiled as she read the idea over and over again. She looked at the work she had accomplished that was supposed to be good and hit delete to everything and started to type. Yet again her dodger surprised her with another fulfilling trick.

_**I would really love to hear some comments after this chapter I thought that it has enough information from the previous chapters to make it exciting. For others that commented I would like to thank you I'll continue to write but for insights writers love to hear what their readers think so far about the story and I'm no exception since I have no idea even why I'm making a Gilmore Girls fanfiction probably because I liked Jess's attitude or what not and would love to develop his character since no one really knows what happen to him and how he changed- just something I might also write about so you guys know that Jess is leaving Stars Hallow just like he was intended to and I would love to write about what Jess and Rory's thing would be like in Jess prospective but I'll probably make a second fanfiction and call this one complete after he leaves with songs that I have in mind that fits Jess and Rory's relationship perfectly after taking flight. Just so you know and I'm really sorry for letting some readers know about this- I hate any other coupling that involve Jess with some trash girl or Rory with Tristan, Logan or Dean so you can expect that I will go less detail about what happen to her about those other guys. If you decide not to read I'm sorry I scared you away but I don't think Rory has any deep connection to Dean or Logan and especially Tristan and p.s. I have not seen any other episodes that do not include Jess in it because it threw me off that Rory is with some jerk that cheated on her multiples of times, a married men or some bimbo that shows up for a couple of episodes before the production kicks him out- I only got interested in this after Jess showed up and you can tell from my other story in the first chapter that I based Kira's character to Jess's. **_


	6. Chapter 6: Start of a Terrible Day

Chapter 6: Start of a Terrible Day

_It was dark and Jess could see three men in the streets talking and hanging out in the corner. They all gave him a weird look and Jess was glad he had left all his money at the house. As soon as Jess was turning they all walked up to him._

"_Hey man I left my money at the crib and I need to get on a bus to get to my house you think you can lend me some?" the men asked as he pulled out a gun._

_Jess looked at the gun and back at the men before he replied. "Sounds like a personal problem and anyway I have no money at the moment."_

"_Really now?" the men asked taking a step closer to Jess the other two followed his instruction._

_Jess watch cautiously as the other two stepping towards him. "You're not going to shoot me- if you do it'll alarm the neighborhood and they going to call the cops and taking a guess you probably live in this neighborhood and they can identify the bullet and pretty soon who owned the gun."_

_The man chuckled a little before he took a swing towards Jess and as if it was second instinct like breathing air he blocked it and soon his left fist collided with the man's face throwing him to the ground. The two others stunned however quickly ignored it as they quickly took their swings at Jess. Jess following his earlier example blocked the men's right hook with his left and let his right collide with the man's face but ready for it the man only stumbled a few feet. Jess tried to block the other man's right hook however he was too late after having to deal with the other man and soon found that he was seeing stars. Jess quickly shook his head as he threw his own right hook at the man who blocked it. Taking a step back Jess figured that the man was experienced in fighting unlike others who tries to look tough with their guns. Getting onto his fighting stance which was two fists up providing Jess with blocking and attacking options he examined the man's own fighting stance which was his hands up in a martial arts look stance. Jess took a look at the other two men who was standing back. Obviously the man standing before him doesn't lose much. _

"_You know I don't usually fight wimps like you however you seem to have you're game right. You don't take shit from anyone and you aren't scared of dying. A worthy opponent indeed and I'm very honor to kick your ass."_

_The man quickly took air as he tried to kick Jess in the face who quickly side step hitting the man on the side of his face with an elbow. The man soon followed with blurry of kicks which Jess quickly blocked and soon took defensive measures looking for any opening. Jess quickly found one as he blocked a kick so with Jess's left hand he found the guy's face however what happened next was unexpected. Jess was hit from behind with a steel pipe. He knew he should have seen it coming ignoring the other two guys was a mistake Jess had made. He quickly hit the dirt feeling the pain on his back of his head. Soon Jess was hit upside his head with the pipe over and over again while someone was kicking his ribs._

_The two men shouted their insults incoherent to Jess who found the ground really comfortable. Soon however he found himself alone bleeding and in the process of losing consciousness. It was everyday life for Jess who had his share of beatings from people when he was younger- some were guys Liz dated and some was just making trouble. Back in the days Jess use to be so innocent and sweet for his own liking finding people's trouble and wanting to help out however reality set in and soon didn't give a shit and had not wanted anything to do with life anymore at one point but a promise to himself always kept him going. Don't let anyone get to you and keep grinding and living- something he told himself while he was trying to overdose laying on the bathroom floor waiting for life to end. He didn't want to die just yet so Jess now found himself pushing his arms on the concrete floor while he struggled getting up. Once up Jess limped off to the bench near New York dock somewhere he would just sit at or somewhere he would hide to if he didn't feel like getting beat up by one of his mother wait Liz's boyfriends._

Jess woke up at five thirty he was furiously sweating. Once he found himself faced with reality he figured that he would have to work at Luke's today. He slowly got up took a quick shower and changed noticing that his legs wound has now stopped bleeding and went towards the window and fired up a cigarette. Minutes after he finished his cigarette Luke had come out of his bedroom and to the living room where Jess's bed was. Moments later he heard the airbed had suddenly deflated with air wheezing out of it when Luke sat on it and Jess looked at him curiously.

"I am not sleeping on that terrible hard couch!" Jess said.

"Guess you have no option" Luke said with a grin.

Jess keeps his poker face looking out of the window.

"Well time to open up the dinner and all that. Might as well come down so I can teach you the basics and maybe later how to cook."

"Huh" Jess replied.

"Oh yea you're mother called last night say's that your stuff will come here on Wednesday."

"I'm surprised." Jess said mockingly however Luke decided to ignore it.

"Well let's head down. By the way those two Gilmore girls have a huge appetite just a warning now and they drink too much coffee so try not to give them too much."

Jess nods.

"And I know yesterday was pretty bad forcing you to go to some event that people bugs you and ask you questions that you really don't want to answer. I guess what I'm trying to say is that we started off in the wrong foot and I'm sorry."

Jess shrugs and walks towards the diner down stairs not really caring. Luke closely followed him downstairs as Jess sat down the stool.

"What now?"

"We'll could you put down the chairs and open up the door and flip the sign from close to open?"

"Sure" Jess replied doing what he was told.

Minutes later Jess flipped the sign and unlocked the door finishing with his complicated work of flipping the chairs over which really it wasn't. Jess quickly studied the menu noting in his head the breakfast prices. Now not really knowing what Jess should do Luke told him to put down a new special on the board that they will be serving now. With Jess's neat handwriting he did just so as people started to arrive. Luke was at the back at the time so Jess decided to take the order after hanging the sign up the side of the door.

"Who are you?" The guy asked.

"Doesn't matter you either order something or get out" Jess said not really caring.

"Well Luke usually knows what I would get…" the men continue.

"And that would be" Jess said impatiently as tapping the pencil on the ordering notebook.

"Just get me the eggs and sausage omelet." The men said.

"Eight-fifty" Jess said writing down the order as he hanged the note on the food windows clip.

The men handed Jess the money not really liking having something new happen first thing in the morning. Jess continues to take order as Caser made the food and Jess serves the food. Ten minutes later the first six people who arrive was happily eating their food and gossiping about the new waiter. Jess stood there putting his pencil on his ear waiting for something else to happen. Nothing really Jess took out his book from his pocket and started to read _Things Fall Apart_ scribbling on the margins once in a while.

The bell sudden rang forced Jess's eyes up noticing that the two Gilmores had finally arrived. Getting out two mugs out of the cabinet Jess quickly filled it with coffee setting it down in front of them on their arrival.

"Wow great service already I already love you" Lorelei said as she drank her coffee like a men dying for water in the desert.

Jess took out his pencil avoiding Rory's gazed that burned holes at wherever she was staring at. "What can I get you?"

"Wait you guys got a new special it's very intriguing! I probably would want to try it?"

"Do you?" Jess calmly states with his hard eyes on her.

For a few seconds Lorelei was taken aback however her level of playfulness vanished. "No."

"Well what can I get you?" Jess asked again politely.

"I'll take pancakes with lots of syrup, scrambled eggs with cheese and beacon and sausage." She said getting her confidence back as Jess quickly scribbled it.

"What about you" Jess asked finally looking at Rory's direction and for a minute he held her gaze as she speechlessly tried to say something.

"Same thing?" Jess asked after noticing that Rory was unable to say a word.

Rory just nodded handing Jess a twenty as he gave her changed back still not breaking her gaze her blue eyes not drifting from his brown. Finally Jess turned around as he put the order up on the clip while Rory followed her mother to the table.

"That was weird about the new special thing." Lorelei stated.

"That's Jess' handwriting" Rory said.

"How do you know how Jess's handwriting looks like?" Lorelei asked as she stared at her daughter.

"Just something tells me" Rory replies and looked towards Jess.

The bell rang again and Jess was now getting annoyed by that damn bell however his thought process vanish as he noticed the kids from the fire and their parents arrived. He stared at disbelief for a couple of seconds stunned.

"Uh what can I get for you?" Jess asked shaking his head to wake himself up.

"We'll have three kids' meal of pancake, sausage, beacon, and eggs and three adult of the same order." Jess quickly jotted the order hanging it and turning away from the people as quickly as possible after they paid.

"Hey mister isn't you the guy that saved us from the fire?" a little boy asked.

Jess a little thrown off about the boy remembering suddenly found it hard to breathe as the people from the diner stared at Jess. Jess feeling the pressure suddenly wanted to run however he kept his mask faced and answered. "Sorry kids don't know what you're talking about."

"I could swear it was you- I can still remember his voice…" the boy trailed off.

"Sorry kid I wasn't in the area when the fire happened." Jess quickly replied.

"Well thank you anyway mister wherever our savior is I am very thankful that and he is our guardian angel." The boy said sweetly noticing briefly Jess's uncomfortable face for a few moments while he studied it Jess quickly masked it whenever he saw the boy examining him however.

Jess nodded off as he met Rory's gazed. Somehow when Jess looked at those beautiful sky-like eyes his defenses collapsed. He quickly broke her gazed as Luke came back from the back.

"Wow you did a pretty good job." Luke said as he watched all the people that was serve. Jess heard the bell informing him that the families' food was five to ten minutes later which meant it was done cooking. Quickly Jess got a tray out as he set the food down. When he was done however the littlest kid from the table got up and hugged his leg. Jess flinch a little almost stumbling back.

"Son are you okay?" the father asked noticing his painful expression. "Sorry about that." The father said as he grabbed the little boy from his legs.

"Whatever" Jess casually replied as he meet the older boy's gaze looking at his leg knowing that he knows that it was him that saved them.

Jess now caught up in this was thankful as the boy nodded understanding that he didn't want all the attention. Turning Jess quickly made his way back to the counter. Luke noticing the occurrence wondered about the possibility that he had overheard.

"What was that all about?" Luke asked.

"Nothing" Jess said simply keeping his masked expression. "I need a break I'll be back in a thirty minutes to an hour."

"Okay- well great job handling the breakfast rush."

Not really caring about the compliment Jess quickly made his way towards his book and through the door. Again not knowing where to go he finds himself sitting on the wooden bridge while he continued his reading. After smoking another cigarette and finishing it he noticed it has already been thirty minutes. His thoughts however were interrupted by footsteps making their way towards him.

"Hey" a familiar voice said from behind as she sat down next to him.

"Hey" glancing up from his book and found himself stare at her eyes.

"So how'd you like your first morning rush?" Rory asked.

"It was okay" Jess states.

"Cool…so thank you for you know." Rory said.

"I can honestly say that I have no idea what you're talking about" Jess states knowing it had something to do with what he typed.

"You know for the great idea you gave me for my newspaper article" Rory said trying to capture Jess's expression which remained dull.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about" Jess said.

"Whatever- so did you really save those kids from the fire?" Rory asked.

"No" Jess said keeping the same expression on his face.

"Where did you learn to lie so good?" Rory asked.

"Years of experience…" Jess said.

Jess now noticed Rory's huge grinned. "Oh my god you we're the one that the whole town was talking about that saved those people!"

"Fuck" Jess said knowing she noticed his little slip up.

"I never expected to meet a hero! This is so exciting wait till my mom hears about this" Rory states testing Jess again.

"Rory please no I can't have this whole town knowing" Jess states.

"Why not you're a hero."

"Like I said before politics and tough party isn't really my thing…" Jess said as he drifted off.

Rory nods as she smiled. "Yea I figure- don't worry your secret is safe with me. You have to answer to me truthfully though if you really gave me that idea for the paper."

Jess looking nonchalantly nods.

"Ha I knew it" Rory said as she smiled.

"You really can be really tricky you know" Jess said.

"Well I am a Gilmore!" Rory said proudly.

Jess nods. "I'll remember that next time."

"So you plan on lying to me more."

"Maybe."

"We'll I'm going to be miss my bus I'll see you later dodger."

Jess smiled at her comment. She tapped Jess on his leg and noticed he flinched.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Jess said avoiding her gaze however in a whim Rory pulled up Jess's pants and noticed the terrible burned.

"Jess…"

"I'm fine Rory just go" he said smiling.

"But your leg…"

"I had worst trust me" Jess said giving her an assuring smile.

"If you say so…"

"Rory just go I got to get back to the diner anyway so I'll walk you to your bus stop I guess."

"Okay" Rory said not fully convince that Jess was all right however the bus would leave in less than five minutes so she didn't say anything allowing Jess to walk her to her bus stop. For a few moments Rory stared at Jess's eyes before the bus arrives and he stared back with intensity that should scare her but doesn't. As the bus made its way to the corner Jess merely took one of his hands out of his pockets and waved at her heading towards _Lukes. _

_**Please do comment since it help me relax knowing how people feel when reading the story and if they like it or not.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Unreal

Chapter 7: Unreal

The day was dull to Jess as he stared at the now empty diner. The lunch rush really complicated any thoughts he had about the morning was gone and now he was staring blankly at his book trying to comprehend the literature set before him.

"Well since no one will be coming in for another hour might as well show you the basics in cooking" Luke said over his shoulder after finishing cleaning up a table.

"Huh" Jess replied as he followed Luke into the kitchen.

"Well I assume you know how to cut vegetables, meat products and fruits" Luke said.

"Fruits" Jess questioned.

"You know tomatoes" Luke answered.

"Ah" Jess responded.

"Well let's get started" Luke said.

After about thirty minutes or so of cooking Luke was impressed. Tasting the meal Jess had created he knew that it could make Sookie and Caesar or any great chief jealous.

"I think I will put you in kitchen duty if it's really busy" Luke said.

"No" Jess said plainly.

"But you're really good…" Luke tried.

"No" Jess stated. "I'll help but don't put me in kitchen duty."

Looking at Jess eye's something told him he had past experience about this and knew he should just drop the subject.

"I'm taking a break" Jess said leaving Luke behind and grabbing his book from the counter while putting his pencil on his ear.

As in coincidence Rory walks in as Jess walks out. Jess nods at her as he walked out and Rory decides to follow him since Luke had not seen her yet.

"Hi" Rory said.

"Hi" Jess responded.

"Where are you headed?" Rory asked.

"The bridge" Jess said glancing over at Rory.

"You know that was my bridge first right?" Rory asked.

"And this involves me how?"

"Well it's my favorite hangout space to read and think and just want to inform you if you continue to go to MY bridge than you will be seeing me a lot."

"I didn't know I had to get your permission." Jess said with a smirk on his face. "Guess we'll have to share than."

Jess leaves Rory staring at him. He was a jerk one second and sweet the next something that Rory was not use too. Jess sitting down on the edge of the bridge taking his shoes and socks off than he let it dangle into the water. Jess looks at her shrugs and lay down on his back. Feeling stupid just standing and staring at Jess Rory follows suit sitting next to Jess taking her school shoes off glad that it was finally off. The silence was comforting to both of them Jess taking out the book he had been reading earlier.

"So you like to over aggregate the truth or something?" Rory had to ask. "I mean first you say you don't read much and you do anyway- than you say you didn't steal my book just borrowed it. Crap the words forming in my mouth is really complicated. I'm so sorry."

"Maybe" Jess said with a shrug as he looked at her.

"You mean maybe you forgive me or maybe you aggregate the truth."

"Aggregate" Jess said.

"You're very monosyllabic. It's really irritating."

"Sorry" Jess said.

After a few seconds of weird silence Jess continued reading his book. He was now in the last page of the book and after finishing it setting it off to his back pocket. After a couple seconds Jess brought out _The Confession by John Grisham_.

"I've never heard the book before mind if I read along?" Rory asked.

"Sure" Jess replied.

Rory scooted over closer to Jess and they both started reading. After a while their current sitting position was making them uncomfortable so Jess leaned back to a post near the bridge wrapping his arms around Rory and holding up the book. At first Rory was startle by his action but after a while she leaned closer to Jess's chest as they both got lost in the book. After about three chapters of reading- about one hour and ten minutes of reading Jess bookmark the page and closed it.

They sat there in silence for a while feeling the warmth of each other. "Umm I have to go back to the diner Luke will probably be wondering where I am right now." Jess explained.

"Yea my mom should be arriving any moment now." Looking at the time she noticed that she was forty-five minutes late. "Actually I think she already arrived…"

"Better go than" Jess replied.

"Okay" Rory answered.

"Umm can you get off of me?" Jess asked.

Rory blushed. "Oh yea- sorry." Rory states getting up quickly.

Jess gets up shortly patting away dirt from his jeans and they quickly made their way to the diner. When they got back to the diner Lorelei was already pacing and when she saw Rory she ran up and hugged her.

"You had me so worried babe where were you?" Lorelei asked.

"Oh I was at the bridge with Jess and we kind of got distracted on this book we were both reading." Rory said.

"Next time call me okay I left you like a million messages on your phone." Lorelei said.

"Yea I forgot to turn it on after school" Rory said.

Jess walked towards the counter and Luke looked pissed.

"The back…now!" Luke said when he didn't respond at first.

Jess shrugged and followed him.

"What was that all about?" Luke said.

"I told you I was taking a break." Jess said a little annoyed.

"Yes you did you didn't say that you were going to be with Rory. I swear if you hurt her-" Luke tried to warn.

"You'll what besides I didn't hurt her she followed me on her own accord."

"You do know that she has a boyfriend right?" Luke asked.

"Oh yea she was telling me about that while I was having sex with her Luke." Jess sarcastically answered.

Luke glared at Jess cold icy glared that almost made Jess back down however Jess just kept his composer.

"Relax Luke nothing happened."

Luke was still tensed however he still didn't trust Jess for some reason. He hasn't done anything wrong but something told him that there was still a long way before he graduate.

"I'm heading back to the counter see if there's anyone who wants to order something." Jess said. "Unless of course you also don't trust me to do that."

"Jess I'm sorry but your track record doesn't seemed to be…" Luke tried.

"Whatever" Jess replied.

However far as Jess was concerned his past kept on hunting him following him wherever he went. He hated it more than anything however it made him who he was today.

"So what can I get you?" Jess asked Lorelei.

"I'll have the hamburger with lots of fries with onion rings and coffee." Lorelei said apparently forgetting that her daughter was late for dinner or lunch whichever they want to call it for about an hour and so.

"You either get the fries or you get the onion rings I'm not giving you both." Luke replied from the back.

"Why do you have to be such a junk killer Luke! Fine I'll get the onion rings while my daughter here gets the fries see it's a win win situation. Ha!" Lorelei exclaimed claiming her brilliant intake in the situation.

"Wow she got you there _Uncle_ Luke" Jess said as she wrote down her order. "So do you want anything else but fries Rory?"

Blushing a little Rory responded that told Jess that she'll also get the hamburger. After writing down their order and hanging it Jess went on and continued reading the book Jess and Rory was reading earlier.

"Hey no fair you'll get ahead of me!" Rory exclaimed.

"Well you can tug along if you want" Jess replied.

Walking behind the counter and leaning on Jess shoulder so she can get a little comfortable reading standing up she started along with Jess. It was the perfect sync as they started to read finishing at the same moment the other finished. Rory didn't noticed any of her surrounding all that Rory could notice was Jess's arms around her shoulder, the warmth of his chest, and the words written down by the author. Rory didn't notice her mother calling her name or smelling her food in the table however she did notice something was up when she heard a voice.

"Rory what do you think you're doing!" a male voice that had just entered asked.

"Reading?" Rory asked innocently. "Hey Dean."

"But why do you have to read like that with him?" Dean asked because she still hasn't moved from her previous stance.

Rory taking it slowly finally catch up to what Dean was saying. Glancing on her right she saw that she had Jess had his hands around her shoulder and she was leaning on his chest. She quickly over-reacted as she pulled away.

"It's not what it looks like Dean!" Rory said a little freak out by the situation.

"Tell me what it looks like than!" Dean answered with a defined anger behind his voice.

"Look Dean we haven't been doing anything that is considered me cheating on you! Why do you over react when we were just reading a book and getting comfortable since it's almost impossible for two people to be reading one book unless they are really close to each other!" Rory was on the bridge of tears.

Jess not knowing what to do- did what any bad boy would do in this situation he marked his page casually and started to walk to the back. He didn't want any of this at the moment and thought he might as well cook something rather than stand their looking like a jack-ass for supposedly helping a girl that he just met get into trouble with her boyfriend for "cheating" with her with a book. Soon before he reached the back door he felt someone gripping his shoulders with intense power behind it. Turning around to see who it was Jess kind of figured it was Dean however Dean's right hand collided with Jess jaw making Jess take a couple steps back. As expected Dean rushed into the opportunity of Jess being caught off guard as Dean tried to punch Jess with a left hook which Jess oblige dodge. He wasn't in the mood for this at all. All of a sudden a familiar furry that Jess felt back in New York set on him. The feeling of anger he felt mixed with many more emotions set upon him. After Dean missed another left hook Jess came back with his own right that collided squarely on Dean's left cheeks as his left collided with Dean's stomach. He swung another right that caught Dean's nose letting the bone look unnatural from anyone's standpoint.

"By the way we're serving knuckle sandwiches today hope you like it!" Jess said as he hit Dean with a right to the gut and a left upper-cut. As soon as it started it was all over Jess gasping a little and watch Dean collided with the counter. He wanted to punch Dean again and again but after setting eyes in Rory's terrified blue ones which kind of marked a storm in the sea Jess slowly made his way in the back spitting blood from his earlier collusion to the sink in the process.

_**Please Do Comment on this chapter hope you liked it…BTW I plan on making another story after Jess leaves Stars Hallow so heads up that this isn't going to be a happy ending and just going through the Gilmore Girls timeline. **_


	8. Chapter 8: Songs

Chapter 8: Songs

They all blamed him for slightly touching a spot and ruining the perfect couple. Jess didn't really care he never really cared. After an argument and make up kisses Dean and Rory forgave each other just like that. The town people said their oh-s and ah-s and Jess was standing in the back cooking. He didn't give a shit he never had. Suddenly he had an urge to go read something. He knows later on tonight Luke and Jess will have "the talk" that will be Luke shouting and Jess answering monosyllables.

"Hey Jess- you're stuff from New York just arrived it's at the back I want you to go ahead and take it upstairs." Luke said after walking in the back. "This must be weird since he hit you first but just try to get along with him. I don't really understand the whole concept that just happened all I know is he punched you for having your arms around Rory- wait why did you have your arms around Rory."

"Reading" Jess said with a shrug as he headed to the back.

"That still doesn't answer most of the questions I just asked!"

Jess continued walking to the back noticing about ten boxes of his stuff some large and some small. He slowly picked up one of the bigger ones and started to head upstairs. After about thirty minutes he managed to get all his stuff up and he was now rampaging for his guitar. After what seemed like forever he finally found it. Taking it down the stairs he walked casually towards Luke who was at the kitchen.

"Hey I'm taking a break from all this chaos. It's too much to bear at once." Jess said as he walked towards the back door heading towards the bridge without waiting for Luke to give a response.

Within minutes Jess was leaning on the post at the bridge as he toned his guitar. Hearing that the guitar was appropriately toned he started messing with some warm up chords after he had gotten ready he started to play a song so familiar to him.

_I can't figure it out_

_Sometimes I just want to shout_

_Every minute that past _

_Seems to be my last_

_Lately I been dreaming about the things I've done_

_And sometimes I seemed to be so gone…_

_Running to my place_

_I really love the chase_

_Though I can't figure it out_

_Right now it's just about_

_The way I scream_

_I just want to go to sleep and dream_

_Some things are different _

_And I don't know if I'm being coherent _

_Coherent… coherent… coherent_

_Ah huh _

Jess stopped playing. He had never really finish the song (or the author became lazy and stopped rhyming whichever floats your boat) just the chorus and start. Jess starting the guitar of the song _Girl From Mars _by Ash started and he started to sing as well. Within minutes he was lost in the lyrics. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turn into an hour and Jess was finally starting to calm down as he played his guitar.

"I should head back to Luke's maybe the commotion is finally finished." Jess mumbled to himself walking slowly since he didn't feel like heading back to soon.

Not really paying attention to where he was going he suddenly found himself face to face with Rory.

"Hey" she said nervously.

"Hey" Jess responded masking his face again.

"Umm I know it must be weird because of what happen earlier but I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Dean really over-reacted and-"

"Don't worry about it" Jess replied as he tried to get past Rory.

Rory just standing in the way she refused to let him past. "So do you play the guitar."

"Naw I just thought it looked cool and stole it from someone" Jess answered as he lied through his teeth.

"Well that's not very nice."

"Huh didn't know better- sorry" Jess replied as he walked past Rory this time succeeding.

Jess hated himself for doing that but he knew Rory was a type of girl he can fall in love with and he wasn't willing to fall in love with anybody. Rory dating him can only lead to hurt for her and him.

(************************************************************************************)

Luke watched Jess make his way back up the stairs. Something was bothering Jess however Luke was bad with those kind of things and he didn't want to start messing with it anytime soon. The first twenty-four hours that Jess had been in Stars Hallow Luke noticed that Jess and he wasn't too different from each other.

Luke continued serving dinner deciding it was better to give Jess a break since it was his first day to work at the diner. Before he knew it closing time came and the Gilmore's haven't arrived for their nightly doses of coffee which was surprising to him. As Luke started to flip the chairs to the table to clean up Jess came down. He looked at Luke and started to flip chairs from the other side of the room. They met half way and the as the Gilmore's made their appearance.

"Hey Lukas time for coffee." Lorelei exclaimed.

"We're closed." Luke said.

"According to the sign you're not" Lorelei countered.

"I forgot to switch it again didn't I. Well I guess it is okay but I'll have to make it."

"That's fine I love new made coffee anyway" Lorelei exclaimed.

"Jess can you flip the sign to close" Luke asked.

"Sure" Jess answered as he made his way to the door.

Jess could feel Rory's eyes prying at him.

"So Luke did you know Jess played the guitar" Rory asked.

"Yea- his mother mentioned something about him being in a band a couple of years ago" Luke replied.

"Damn she's good" Jess thought.

"Oh you play the guitar I want some entertainment!" Lorelei exclaimed as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"Huh" Jess answered as he came to the kitchen to do dishes.

"And where do you think you're going what about the performance?" Lorelei asked.

"Sorry got to work- dishes to wash" Jess said.

Rory cautiously followed Jess to the back a few minutes after he said he was doing dishes. She found him whipping the dishes and putting it back to the cabinets.

"So do you lie to everybody that you meet?" Rory asked bluntly.

Jess looked over his shoulder and they looked into each other's eyes. "Maybe."

Jess had the urge to kiss her however he did not. He just stared back at her and her to him.

"You know you shouldn't make that a habit" Rory replied.

"Huh- I'll think about it" Jess answered.

Rory smiled and turned back towards her mother.

"Damn how does she do that!" Jess exclaimed but couldn't help a grin.

**PLEASE DO COMMENT. I love working on this story but I still would love your thoughts about the chapter.**


End file.
